Gakuen Alice Chapter 078
Title- New Student Apparitions Date- ? Volume 14 Previous Chapter → 077 Next Chapter → 079 Synopsis A new student is introduced in Mikan's class and her name is Luna Koizumi. Everyone is excited to have a new classmate, but Sumire is disgusted as usual at the new girl. When she is asked about her Alice, Narumi says that Luna's Alice makes her weak, so she has been banned from using it and no one is allowed to ask what her alice is. Narumi tells Luna to take a her chosen seat, but she doesn't pleased with the kid who she has been assigned to sit with and coughs to tell Narumi she wants a new seat. Then she sees Mikan and Natsume, and seems surprised. Natsume asks what she wants. Luna chooses to take Mikan's seat by Natsume. Mikan reluctantly allows her to sit in her seat, until Natsume grabs her and says that he is the one who will decide on who should sit next to him and tells Mikan to stay, which shocks everyone. Luna then coughs up blood, so Natsume has no choice, but let her seat next to him. All of Class B gathers around Luna and asks her questions, including what her Alice is. Luna never says what it is and offers to use it. She then says she is using her alice, but nothing is happening. Some of her classmates ask Mikan if her Nullification is stopping Luna's Alice, which Mikan denies. Mikan introduces herself to Luna and tells her that she has the Nullification Alice. Luna reacts strangely and trys to touch Mikan. Hotaru and Natsume immediately intervene; Hotaru pushes Mikan away and Natsume grabs Luna's hand. They both felt that Luna was trying to harm Mikan. Noticing Mikan and Natsume's feelings for each other, Luna takes advantage of the situation and holds hands with Natsume, and tells him to sit with her. Mikan is horrified to see Natsume holding hands with another girl and doesn't understand why he is allowing her to be close to him. Narumi states that it is so like Natsume to notice Luna's intentions.Sakurano and Subaru seem to know about what Luna is up to and discuss about how Natsume has noticed it. Narumi announces that the Sports Festival is close by and that it is time to decide teamates for the red and white team, which is decides based on the students' Alice classifications. Mikan is sad that neither Ruka nor Hotaru will be on her team. Luna then asks Natsume to join her on the white team. Mikan intervenes and tells Natsume to reject Luna and join her team. Mikan literally pleads with Natsume to join her team, growing jealous of Luna. Even though Natsume wanted to go with Mikan,he is aware that Luna is a threat to her and goes to Luna's team instead to prevent any trouble. This leaves Mikan dumbfounded and saddened. Referbacks Trivia New Characters Luna Koizumi- alice unknown (official introduction) New Alices Luna Koizumi- alice unknown Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions What is Luna's alice? Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter